Un amour de jeunesse
by Petite Tomate
Summary: Me revoilà avec le troisième OS de la rare paire week ! le thème était ' souvenir d'enfance' je vous propose donc de voir cela sur un petit Germano !


Je demande le défi de la 3eme journée de la rare pair week ! Le thème était souvenir d'enfance ! Voilà donc un petit OS ( comme toujours) sur, cette fois, un couple que j'adore ! germany x romano ! ( du Germano quoi !)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Hima-papa et la chanson ''ti amo'' à Umberto Tozzi !

* * *

Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

* * *

La soirée avait commencé depuis déjà un petit moment et les plus vieux de la soirée étaient déjà bien alcoolisés. Prusse et Espagne avaient décidés de passer la soirée ensemble, ils avaient invité le français mais n'avait pas pu venir à cause de son petit protéger. Les deux amis n'avaient d'ailleurs pas compris. Eux… Ils les avaient prit ! Voilà comment Lovino et Ludwig âgée de quatorze ans chacun avaient finit assit dans le canapé de l'espagnol, devant la télé en regardant les deux abrutis se déchainer sur un putain de karaoké.

Lovino était bien assit au fond du fauteuil son plat de pates posé sur ses genoux nu regardant avec désintérêt le duo de batard qui dansait. Il aspira alors un des nombreuses tagliatelles que constitué son assiette. Il se tourna alors vers le blond à ses côtés celui-ci mangeant aussi des tagliatelles qu'avait soigneusement préparé Antonio durant la journée. Ludwig Beilschimdt, un jeune blond aux yeux bleu que suivait toujours son jumeau, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver celui là ! Mais comme on dit si bien, entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Il rougit doucement venant s'étouffer avec son aliment suite à cette pensée. Les dit ''adultes'' ne remarquèrent rien. Naturellement. Il sentit alors une main lui tapoter dans le dos l'aidant à stopper sa toux plutôt violente. Il se tourna alors voyant le jeune allemand à genoux sur le canapé, lui souriant timidement. Il rougit de plus belle en voyant cette putain de couleur rouge sur ses joues, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu encore plus qu'à l'habituel. Il lâcha son assiette qui tomba au sol venant regarder le petit blond en grognant.

« PUTAIN MES PATES MERDE ! »

Sa mèche se froissa et des larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux, pourquoi fallait-il que cette pensée l'envahisse puis qu'IL le regarde ainsi ? Il se retourna prêt à gronder une nouvelle fois tel la tempête qu'il était avant de voir le germanique lui tendre son assiette. Il soupira et s'approcha de lui doucement, ayant préalablement récupérer sa propre fourchette. Il se glissa alors doucement contre le grand blond car oui il le dépassait déjà d'une putain de tête ! Lovino mit sa fourchette dans la masse jaune en retirant des pates qu'il mangea doucement. La soirée poursuivi son cours avant qu'une des longues nouilles se trouva d'une part et d'autre dans la bouche des deux plus jeunes qui se rapprochèrent doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte, trop désespérer par leur foutu tuteurs. Les bouches se rapprochèrent lentement, doucement avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent face à face. L'un et l'autre prirent rapidement une couleur rouge alors que le mécheux coupa l'aliment, stoppant l'échange violement. Les deux zouaves s'arrêtèrent alors de chanter, mais pour leur plus grand malheur ils se retournèrent vers eux alors qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas remis de leurs battements de cœur incessant et violent.

« Lovi-chou ! ~ Si tu nous chantais une chanson en italien avec ta jolie voix ? ~ »

L'italien se décolla rapidement de l'allemand se mettant face à la télé comme une certaines forme de « oui ». Pourtant lui il voulait seulement s'éloigner de celui qui faisait tambouriner son cœur. Il attrapa alors un micro et choisi une chanson. Il inspira et se mit face au trio composé de deux patates et d'un putain de pédophile. La chanson démarra alors sur de nombreuses notes lentes mais bien marqués. Il ouvrit alors la bouche lorsque la musique se stabilisa, il inspira avant d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il venait de fermer pour se donner du courage.

« Ti amo, un soldo  
Ti amo, in aria  
Ti amo se viene testa  
vuol dire che basta:  
lasciamoci.  
Ti amo, io sono  
Ti amo, in fondo un uomo  
che non ha freddo nel cuore,  
nel letto comando io.

Ma tremo  
davanti al tuo seno,  
ti odio e ti amo,  
e' una farfalla che muore  
sbattendo le ali.  
L'amore che a letto si fa  
prendimi l'altra meta'  
oggi ritorno da lei  
primo Maggio,su coraggio!  
Io ti amo  
e chiedo perdono  
ricordi chi sono  
apri la porta  
a un guerriero di carta igienica.  
Dammi il tuo vino leggero  
che hai fatto quando non c'ero  
e le lenzuola di lino  
dammi il sonno di un bambino  
Che "ta" sogna cavalli e si gira  
e un po' di lavoro  
fammi abbracciare una donna  
che stira cantando.  
E poi fatti un po' prendere in giro  
prima di fare l'amore  
vesti la rabbia di pace  
e sottane sulla luce.

Io ti amo e chiedo perdono  
ricordi chi sono  
ti amo, ti amo,ti amo  
ti amo ti amo  
dammi il tuo vino leggero...  
che hai fatto quando non c'ero  
e le lenzuola di lino  
dammi il sonno di un bambino  
Che "ta" sogna cavalli e si gira  
e un po' di lavoro  
fammi abbracciare una donna  
che stira cantando.  
E poi fatti un po' prendere  
in giro  
prima di fare l'amore  
vesti la rabbia di pace  
e sottane sulla luce.  
io ti amo,  
ti amo, ti amo  
ti amo, ti amo »

Il posa alors le micro relevant les yeux vers l'aryen qui le dévorait du regard, les yeux brillant. Les deux autres débiles applaudissaient laissant les plus jeunes se faire une déclaration par les yeux.

Lovino détourna les yeux avant de partir, montant les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

« Je vais au lit bonne nuit les vioques ! Pas à toi la patate ! »

Ce manège fit ricaner l'allemand qui se jeta à sa poursuite dans les escaliers arrivant juste après le claquage de porte magistral. Il regarda alors la porte longuement, caressant le bois blanc, cette porte menait à la chambre de l'italien, dans son intimité. Il toqua alors avant d'entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il regarda alors le jeune brun étalé de tout son long dans son lit avant de voir le sourire sur son visage, ce sourire qui l'invitait à le rejoindre. Ludwig ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier et tomba lourdement sur le lit venant se mettre au dessus du jeune à mèche.

« - c'était une déclaration ?

\- crève batard pour qu'un jour t'en ai une !

\- même si je te dis un secret ?

\- quoi la patate ?! »

Le blond aux yeux d'azur sourit et se pencha venant mordiller doucement le cartilage de l'oreille du détenteur des prunelles d'or avant de lui susurrer doucement quelques mots au creux de l'oreille halée.

« Ich liebe dich Italie »

Le dit Italien se redressa alors fou de rage giflant l'allemand avant de le pousser, se relevant en le regardant, les larmes en coin des yeux.

« V…VAS JUSTE TE FAIRE METTRE ! T…Tu…. Vas faire ta déclaration à mon frère ! Je m'en moque moi. »

Le blond dont la frange était retombée devant ses yeux ne comprit pas avant un petit moment venant enlacer l'italien par derrière en rigolant.

« - Je parlais de toi. Tu es le seul Italien dans mon cœur ma petite tomate.

\- vas quand même te faire mettre la patate! »

L'allemand sourit avant d'embrasser la joue de son chéri aimant son caractère fort, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait attiré dans ses bras. Il rigola par la suite savant que même si son chéri était de dos il devait être d'un rouge flamboyant. Il le retourna alors pars la suite le bloquant contre un mur.

« - dis le …

\- jamais »

Cette parole déclencha alors une bagarre de chatouille dont l'allemand sortit victorieux alors que son amoureux était à bout de souffle sur le lit.

« -Ti amo, Ludwig »

Lovino regarda faire son chéri qui faisait des pompes dehors alors que lui buvait un café dans une tasse, son petit corps nu entouré d'un plaid. Ils avaient maintenant tout les deux bien 23 ans et les batailles de chatouille s'étaient transformé peu à peu en de choses nouvelles et quelques peu, plus stimulante. Il rougit alors qu'il avala une gorgée de son café chaud repensant à la première nuit qu'il avait passé avec son chéri neuf ans au pars avant. Leur relation avait évolué, naturellement passant d'amoureux à amant. Ludwig entra venant alors câliner son amant qui caressait son ventre arrondit de sa main gauche, celle-ci ornementé d'un anneau d'or à l'annulaire.

« - ich liebe dich, Lovi

\- Ti amo, Lud' »

* * *

Si cela vous a plus rewiew ! sinon si vous avez des remarque à me faire rewiew aussi ! tout est bon à prendre !


End file.
